O Caderno
by Fabi
Summary: As cartas mágicas e o relacionamento de Sakura e Shaoran visto pelos diários de Sakura através dos anos.


Este é meu segundo fanfic. Obrigada a todos aqueles que leram Carinhoso e gostaram. Os --- que vão achar no texto abaixo significam passagem do tempo, pois escrever todos os acontecimentos no diário ia levar muito tempo, então só escrevi os que interessavam a compreensão da história, mas não significa que o diário não tenha várias outras entradas.

Boa leitura!

O CADERNO

Por Fabi

__

Sou eu que vou seguir você

Do primeiro rabisco até o be-a-bá

Em todos os desenhos coloridos vou estar

A casa, a montanha, algumas nuvens no céu

E um sol a sorrir no papel

Sakura estava feliz, ela havia ganho um lindo caderno do chato do Touya, com uma capa muito bonita. Ela resolveu que iria utilizá-lo como diário, já que todas as suas colegas tinham um e ela estava mesmo pensando em começar seu próprio diário, onde ela escreveria tudo o que lhe acontecesse no dia-a-dia. Ela poderia até falar de seu amor pelo ai! Ai! Ai! Yukito! Seus passeios com Tomoyo. As conversas com Rika, Naoko e Chiharu. As atividades de sua família. Ela abre o diário e começa.

"Querido diário

Hoje eu fiz dez anos e ganhei muitos presentes. A Tomoyo me deu uma boneca muito parecida comigo, que eu coloquei em cima da guarda da minha cama. Meu pai me deu uma blusa linda e fez todos os meus pratos favoritos no almoço. O ai! Ai! Ai! Yukito me deu uma caixa enorme de doces. E o chato do Touya me deu você. Claro que ele não sabe que vou te usar como diário, senão ele provavelmente iria dizer que 'monstrengas não escrevem diários'. Eu já disse que não sou Sakura monstrenga.

Vou contar tudo o que acontece comigo, principalmente todas as vezes que vejo o gato do Yukito... Meu pai está me chamando pra jantar, portanto fico por aqui.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje aconteceu tanta coisa na minha vida. Fui pra escola de manhã depois de, é claro, brigar com o Touya, que me chamou de 'cavalo'. Eu não sou Sakura cavalo. O Yukito foi com a gente. Ele é tão gentil. Bem ao contrário do grosso do meu irmão.

Ah! Ia me esquecendo, tive um sonho esquisito esta noite. Sonhei que estava no alto de um edifício usando uma roupa engraçada, olhando a torre de Tóquio, cercada por várias cartas e um bicho de pelúcia que voava. Que estranho...

Mas voltando pra escola, lá chegando o Yukito me deu uma bala. Encontrei Tomoyo e ela me disse que ganhou uma câmara de vídeo nova e que quer me filmar. Que que eu faço? Tive aula de ginástica e deixei cair meu bastão na minha cabeça. Depois da escola fui pra casa e aí, então, acho que posso dizer que minha vida desmoronou.

Ouvi um barulho estranho no porão e fui examinar. Achei que era um ladrão. Cheguei lá e vi um livro brilhando. O título do livro era 'Clow Book'. Eu peguei o livro e o fecho dele abriu. Dentro haviam várias cartas. Peguei a de cima e li o que estava escrito 'Vento'. Gente, bateu uma ventania e todas as cartas saíram voando. Daí saiu um bicho amarelo do livro, igual ao do meu sonho. Ele começou a falar, me dando um susto. Disse que se chamava Kerberos e que era o guardião das Cartas Clow. Daí ele teve um chilique que as cartas tinham sumido e disse que era minha culpa por ter chamado a magia do vento. Mágica! Eu não sei mágica. Ele é que dormiu em serviço e perdeu as cartas. Bem, pra encurtar uma longa história, ele me transformou em Card Captor pra capturar as cartas que perdi antes que elas destruam o mundo. Hoje peguei a carta Alada e quase morri de medo.

Até

Sakura

PS: mas voar é legal!"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje tive outro sonho esquisito. Sonhei que estava no alto de um edifício vendo a torre de Tóquio de novo, com Kero e as cartas Clow ao meu redor e apareceu um menino de verde com uma espada.

Fui pra escola com o ai! Ai! Ai! Yukito!

Minha turma foi visitar hoje o museu pra fazermos desenhos. Eu achei uma carta Clow lá. Kero disse que era a carta do Silêncio. Voltamos de noite para pegá-la, eu, Tomoyo e Kero. Detestei me sentir como uma ladra. Depois de inúmeras saídas do prédio, pois Silêncio tem o poder de tirar pessoas barulhentas de sua presença, capturei-a usando a carta da Sombra. E fiz uma menininha feliz.

Até

Sakura"

"Querido diário

Hoje chegou um novo estudante na minha sala. O nome dele é Shaoran Li. Ele veio de Hong-Kong. Ele entrou na sala e ficou me encarando. Ele é igual ao menino do meu sonho. O professor Terada o mandou sentar atrás de mim e eu senti ele me olhando a aula inteira. No recreio ele me levou pra um canto afastado do pátio, fez uma mágica com um tabuleiro, que soltou uma luz apontando pra mim e disse que eu tinha as cartas Clow. E que era para entregá-las a ele.

Daí ele me atacou e chegou o Touya pra me socorrer. O Li pensou em lutar com ele, mas daí chegou o Yukito. Li o viu e saiu correndo. 

De noite fui atrás da carta do Trovão e encontrei o Li lá, com aquela roupa verde e a espada. Ele faz mágicas com a espada. Ele me disse que eu não sei nada para ser a Card Captor. Capturei o Trovão usando a carta da Sombra. Kero mordeu o dedo do Li.

Acho que devo dar as cartas pra ele.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje capturei a última carta Clow, a carta Terra. Foi difícil. Depois que a peguei, vi o Kero com sua verdadeira forma e levei um susto. O Li e a Tomoyo também levaram. Então aconteceu algo horrível. Descobri que o Yukito não é humano, mas sim Yue, o outro guardião das cartas Clow, o juíz que determina se a pessoa que as capturou pode ser o novo mestre ou não.

O Li o enfrentou primeiro e como fiquei com medo por ele. Yue o judiou tanto. Yue é muito diferente do Yukito. Depois foi a minha vez. Eu também não conseguia fazer nada. Daí eu soube qual era o mal que as cartas podiam fazer ao mundo. Deixá-lo sem amor. Isto era terrível e eu sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer. Lutei com todas as minhas forças pra que isso não acontecesse e transformei meu báculo. Agora ele tem a forma de uma estrela. Venci Yue.

Depois comemorei com Li e com Tomoyo.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje começaram as aulas e eu fui cedinho pra escola fazer limpeza. Lá encontrei o Li. Ele me disse que vai embora pra Hong-Kong. Fiquei tão triste...

Hoje chegou um novo aluno na escola, o Eriol. Ele também ficou me olhando quando chegou, que nem o Li e a Meiling. Por que será que todo estudante estrangeiro que chega fica me olhando? Ele se sentou atrás da Tomoyo, no lugar que era da Meiling. Eriol é muito educado e gentil. Até beijou a minha mão. Disse que tinha a impressão de me conhecer há muito tempo, talvez de outra vida.

Hoje aconteceu uma coisa esquisita. Choveu sem parar, e eu não consegui transformar minha chave em báculo. Estou preocupada.

Antes que eu me esqueça, o Li disse que não vai mais embora por enquanto. Que bom!

Até

Sakura"

__

Sou eu que vou ser seu colega

Seus problemas ajudar a resolver

Te acompanhar nas provas bimestrais você vai ver

Serei de você confidente fiel

Se teu pranto molhar meu papel

"Querido diário

Desculpe estar chorando em cima de ti, mas hoje confessei meus sentimentos pro Yukito e ele disse que ele me ama como uma irmã. E que eu o amo como amo meu pai. Estou tão triste. Mas não demonstrei isso pra ele...

Hoje aconteceu outra coisa estranha na feira da escola do meu irmão e eu pude sentir a presença do Mago Clow. Transformei mais duas cartas: Labirinto e Ilusão.

Depois de resolvido o problema fui com o Shaoran e a Tomoyo pra casa. Antes do parque a Tomoyo se despediu e o Shaoran disse que me levava pra casa. Eu pedi pra ele ir ao parque comigo.

Contei a ele o que aconteceu hoje. Ele me escutou e disse que um dia vou encontrar aquele que mais amo. Ele me emprestou um lenço e depois me abraçou enquanto eu chorava.

Como isso me fez bem. Ele é um grande amigo e uma doce pessoa. Ele me ajudou muito hoje. Mas eu ainda continuo um pouco triste.

Até 

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje transformei as cartas da Luz e das Trevas com a ajuda do Shaoran. Eram as últimas que faltavam. Descobri que Eriol era o responsável por todos os acontecimentos estranhos.

O Shaoran se feriu me ajudando. Fui socorrê-lo e ele disse que me ama. Que eu sou a pessoa mais especial do mundo pra ele.

Ele me ama.

Não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que sinto por ele. Será que é amor ou só amizade. Ele está pra ir embora pra Hong-Kong e eu não sei o que fazer.

Preciso decidir.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Desculpe estar chorando em cima de ti de novo.

Descobri o que sinto pelo Shaoran. Eu o amo. Ele é a pessoa mais especial do mundo pra mim.

Fui no aeroporto me despedir. Disse a ele o que sinto.

Ele me prometeu que vai voltar quando terminar tudo o que tem que fazer em Hong-Kong. Eu perguntei quando e ele disse que não sabia e que podia demorar. Ele perguntou se esperarei por ele. É claro. Vou esperá-lo mesmo que leve muito tempo. Eu o amo.

Mas estou muito triste que ele partiu. Ele me deu o ursinho que ele fez e eu dei o nome de Shaoran pro ursinho. Eu fiz um pra ele e ele colocou o nome de Sakura.

Terei um tempo solitário pela frente.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

O tempo passa lentamente quando se está longe de quem se ama. Eu escrevo cartas pro Shaoran, falo com ele pelo telefone e por e-mail, mas não é a mesma coisa que tê-lo ao meu lado. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta dele.

Fazem dois anos que ele voltou pra Hong-Kong para terminar seu treinamento. Que saudades. Sinto tanta saudade que estou a ponto de chorar.

Sinto falta do olhar dele, sempre tão penetrante...

Volta pra mim, Shaoran.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Eu tô tão feliz.........

O Shaoran voltou. Ele ficou 4 anos longe, mas ele voltou como prometeu.

Eu o encontrei hoje de manhã a caminho da escola. Ele está tão alto e tão bonito.... Ele estava carregando o ursinho que eu fiz pra ele. Nós nos abraçamos matando a saudade do tempo que estivemos separados.

No colégio, ele voltou a sentar atrás de mim. Como senti falta dele.

Depois da aula ele me trouxe até em casa. Viemos de mãos dadas.

Até

Sakura"

__

Sou eu que vou ser seu amigo

Vou lhe dar abrigo se você quiser

Quando surgirem seus primeiros raios de mulher

A sua vida se abrirá num veloz carrossel

E você vai rasgar meu papel

"Querido diário

Desculpe ter rasgado um pedaço de sua folha, mas estou tão feliz que não sabia como começar e apaguei diversas vezes.

Hoje o Shaoran me beijou. Foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu acho que dele também.

Nós fomos ao parque do Rei Pingüim depois da aula. Tomamos um sorvete (o Shaoran que pagou) e nos sentamos perto do lago. Conversamos muito a respeito do treinamento dele, de sua ida a Hong-Kong, do que aconteceu por aqui e de minha evolução no uso da magia, com a ajuda do Kero e do Yue. Daí.... Ai! Ai! Ai!... ele me olhou com aqueles olhos tão bonitos, aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou. Que beijo doce. Ganhei meu primeiro beijo aos 16 anos do rapaz que amo mais do que a minha própria vida.

Agora vou sonhar com ele um pouco.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Hoje foi meu 18º aniversário. Touya me deu o 9º caderno pra continuar te escrevendo. Você já me ocupa uma gaveta inteira, mas eu não me importo, pois foi meu confidente em todos os momentos.

A Tomoyo viajou pra Londres pra fazer a faculdade. Como vou sentir falta dela. Ela me disse, antes de viajar, que eu não devo deixar a felicidade escapar de minhas mãos. Mais tarde eu entendi o porquê.

Mas minha maior surpresa hoje veio da parte do Shaoran. Nem lhe conto o que aconteceu. Ele veio aqui em casa jantar, junto comigo, papai, Touya, Yukito e Kero.

Touya ficou olhando o tempo todo pra ele de cara feia. Ele ainda não se conformou que nós nos amamos.

Depois da janta comemos o bolo que papai fez, de chocolate, que nem o Shaoran gosta.

Daí ele me deu o meu presente. Quase morri. Não sei como não desmaiei. Shaoran tirou uma caixinha do bolso, olhou pra mim na frente de todos e me pediu em casamento. Eu não sabia o que dizer, fiquei muda de surpresa.

Touya e Kero queriam pular no pescoço dele, mas papai e Yukito não deixaram.

Olhei pro Shaoran e vi todo o amor dele por mim em seus olhos. Então o abracei e disse SIM ! SIM! SIM! Ele me devolveu o abraço com muito carinho e colocou a aliança no meu dedo.

Papai tinha lágrimas nos olhos e disse que mamãe devia estar muito feliz pois eu encontrei a pessoa que mais amo e esta pessoa me ama também.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Amanhã é meu casamento. Vou me casar em abril, aos 21 anos recém-completos no dia em que as cerejeiras estão mais floridas. Foi o Shaoran que escolheu a data.

Nós vamos morar no apartamento dele. Terminamos de fazer minha mudança hoje, só faltaram você, diário, Kero e as coisas que precisarei até amanhã. Kero vai conosco com a condição de não implicar com nada que eu e Shaoran façamos como casados.

A família dele veio de Hong-Kong. Como ela é grande. Até a Meiling e o namorado vieram. Tomoyo e Eriol vieram da Inglaterra. Eles estão namorando. Eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal. Eriol trouxe Spinel Sun e Nakuru.

A professora Mizuki também veio.

Estou esperando ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã.

Até

Sakura"

"Querido diário

Meu casamento foi lindo, todos os meus amigos foram, até o professor Terada.

Shaoran estava lindo de fraque.

Entrei de braços dados com papai, que me deu um beijo na testa antes de me entregar pro Shaoran, que estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto, com seus olhos brilhando. Nós fizemos nossos votos olhando fixamente um nos olhos do outro.

Eu podia escutar meu irmão tendo um ataque, principalmente quando o monge disse 'pode beijar a noiva'. Que beijo gostoso.

Depois fomos pra festa. Ela estava ótima, dancei muito com o Shaoran. Tomoyo e Eriol fizeram um dueto, ela cantando e ele tocando em nossa homenagem.

Cortamos o bolo e fizemos um brinde com champanhe.

Daí joguei o buquê. Adivinha quem pegou? A Meiling. O namorado dela virou uma pimenta.

Depois nós viemos para nosso apartamento para nossa primeira noite. Amanhã vamos viajar.

Kero vai passar uns dias com Touya e Yukito para não nos interromper, para nos dar a privacidade que precisamos em nossa lua de mel. É melhor assim, senão ele ia dar um jeito de atrapalhar. Só tenho pena da geladeira de lá, com Yukito e Kero na mesma casa.

Tenho que parar por aqui. Shaoran está me esperando.... lá na nossa cama. Espero que seja tão bom quanto sempre sonhei.

Até

Sakura"

__

O que está escrito em mim

Comigo ficará guardado se lhe dá prazer

A vida segue sempre em frente

O que se há de fazer

Só peço a você um favor se puder

Não me esqueça num canto qualquer

"Querido diário

Hoje é o aniversário do Shaoran. Ele está fazendo 23 anos. Dei um presente de aniversário que tenho certeza de que ele nunca vai esquecer, tanto quanto não me esqueci do presente que ele me deu no meu 18º aniversário.

Eu o acordei de manhã com café na cama. Depois que ele tomou o café eu pedi que ele se sentasse. Me sentei ao seu lado, olhei dentro dos seus olhos e lhe dei seu presente. Eu contei pra ele que estou grávida... de gêmeos.

Ele desmaiou.

Quando ele acordou, ele me abraçou, me levantou no colo e começou a girar no lugar. Fiquei tonta. Ele disse que essa é a maior alegria que eu podia ter dado a ele.

Como nem na minha família nem na dele existem casos de gêmeos, e estes geralmente são hereditários, Shaoran acha que isto aconteceu devido a nossa magia, já que nós dois possuímos grandes poderes mágicos. Ele acha, e eu também, que os bebês serão poderosos como nós.

Passamos o resto do dia contando a novidade aos outros. Papai ficou muito feliz, pois finalmente vai ser avô. Touya também ficou feliz, apesar de continuar não gostando do Shaoran. Kero e Yue disseram que irão proteger os pequenos com todas as suas forças.

Tomoyo e Eriol disseram que virão da Inglaterra mais perto do nascimento deles. É bom, eu estou com tantas saudades deles, pois a última vez que os vi foi no casamento deles.

A família do Shaoran, meu Deus, começou a gritar no telefone, de tão feliz. Acho que minha sogra e minhas cunhadas logo estarão por aqui para esperar o nascimento dos bebês, junto com Meiling e o marido.

Por hoje fico por aqui, pois estou com tanto sono.

Até

Sakura"

---

"Querido diário

Meus bebês nasceram hoje. São um menino e uma menina. Nós ainda não decidimos os nomes. Estamos no hospital. Tive os bebês de parto normal. Como doeu. Mas eu sabia que a dor era necessária para que os bebês nascessem. Shaoran ficou comigo o tempo inteiro. Acho que quase quebrei a mão dele me segurando nela cada vez que tinha uma contração. Ele estava mais pálido do que eu.

Os bebês tem cabelo da cor do meu e acho que os olhos serão iguais aos do pai. Eles serão lindos.

Minha família, a do Shaoran e nossos amigos estavam todos no hospital. Todos vieram ver como eu estava e conhecer os mais novos membros da família Li.

Até o Kero e o durão do Yue choraram de alegria.

Preciso descansar agora.

Até

Sakura"

Aos 75 anos, Shaoran olha para o armário repleto com os mais de 65 volumes do diário de Sakura, que ela tinha escrito desde os seus 10 anos. Ele começou a chorar de saudades dela.

Fazia uma semana que ela havia falecido e o deixado sozinho depois de 54 anos de casamento e 65 anos em que conheciam um ao outro. De todo este tempo, só ficaram separados durante os 4 anos em que ele esteve em Hong-Kong, depois nunca mais.

Ele se sentia muito solitário. Mesmo a companhia dos velhos amigos ainda vivos, dos filhos, netos e do bisneto de 2 anos não estava sendo suficiente. Metade de sua alma e de seu coração haviam morrido com ela.

Kero e Yue olhavam para Shaoran muito tristes também. Sakura havia sido mais do que a mestra deles. Ela havia sido a amiga mais querida de cada um. Yue há muito tempo havia abandonado a identidade de Yukito, desde a morte de Touya. Mas eles sabiam que para Shaoran devia estar sendo mais difícil ainda, pois ele havia perdido sua alma gêmea.

Shaoran viu que todos os diários estavam guardados em ordem cronológica, até o último que ela não tinha terminado por estar muito fraca para escrever, com o câncer a devorando por dentro, e ele sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Ele sabia que os diários continham tudo o que havia acontecido com ela. Ele a viu escrevê-los diariamente por mais de 50 anos. Neles haviam suas aventuras como Card Captor, como ele e ela se conheceram, como se apaixonaram, sua separação no tempo em que ele esteve em Hong-Kong, seu reencontro, seu 1º beijo, seu noivado, casamento, sua 1ª noite, seu dia-a-dia de casada, o nascimento de seus filhos, eles crescendo, casando, o nascimento dos netos, eles crescendo, casando, o nascimento do seu bisneto.

Junto com as alegrias, estavam também as tristezas, como a morte dos familiares, um a um, dos amigos, a doença dela...

Shaoran resolveu lê-los. Sakura os havia escrito, uma parte dela estava contida nos diários. Ele ficou contente de não tê-los jogado fora quando ela morreu para evitar a dor que as lembranças traziam. Lendo os diários, seria como se ela estivesse ao seu lado novamente. Ele teria uma pequena parte dela consigo, até o dia em que ele se reunisse com ela novamente.

FIM

N. da autora: a música que me inspirou, O Caderno, é de Toquinho.


End file.
